


The Happiest of Accidents

by RavenFal



Series: The Unshown Sex Scenes [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenFal/pseuds/RavenFal
Summary: Set between Chapters 4 and 5 of my KKM fanfic "True Feelings."Yuri may have finally accepted Wolfram as his fiance, but they still need to consummate their marriage. Of course, neither of them expected it to happen in the bath.





	The Happiest of Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic is set between chapters 4 and 5 of my "True Feelings" fanfic, which you can read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779013/chapters/49378646

Their first time wasn't nearly romantic as either had expected. It wasn't in bed, after a romantic dinner or moonlit walk. Instead, it happened at midday, in the bath.

Yesterday had been a long one. The final trimester of his second year of high school had started, which meant he was back to only visiting Shin Makoku on the weekends, which meant the paperwork kept piling up while he was gone. It left him feeling dead inside, but he always made a point of getting it all done by midday on Saturday; he could relax in the bath and spend the rest of his short stays playing with Greta, helping his people, getting baseball established as a national sport, or indulging Wolfram. Ever since his coming-of-age ceremony two weeks ago, he'd been doing a lot more of that last one.

“Yuri!” Well, speak of the devil. “I thought we decided we were bathing together now?”

Yuri craned his head around. His fiancé had wasted no time in berating him; Wolfram hadn't even changed out of that blue uniform of his. “Ah, sorry Wolfram,” he sheepishly said, “there was more paperwork than normal today, I was so exhausted, and I didn't see you on the way here so–”

“Wimp! A king as strong as you should easily have the energy to find his fiancé after working all night.” Wolfram moved to replace his clothes with a bathing towel.

“Don't call me a wimp,” Yuri mumbled while turning his head to give the man some privacy. They still hadn't seen each other naked yet. Sure, they'd been kissing in more and more risqué fashions – Yuri had been exploring the neck and shoulders the blond mazoku's negligee left visible and Wolfram had laid claim to the double black Maou's bare chest – but that was different. Getting naked would mean there was no going back, and Yuri hadn't found the courage to commit, in spite of how hard their make out sessions would leave him.

A quick scream from Wolfram snapped Yuri out of his brooding. Spinning around, eyes wide with fear, he called out, “Wolfram! Are you...” and his voice tapered off as he took in the sight before him.

Wolfram had slipped on the wet floor (rather unbecoming of a soldier). He'd caught himself on the wall, but hadn't yet gotten a chance to tie his towel around his waist. Yuri was being treated to a full exhibit of his fiancé’s body, including the one part he'd made a point of never seeing before.

With his face even redder than Yuri's, Wolfram pulled himself back up to a standing position. Covering himself with the towel finally broke Yuri out of his trance, and the king quickly snapped back around to how he'd been sitting before.

He heard the water swish and swirl as his fiancé entered the bath proper, his cheeks to red to turn to face him. He sat still, rigid, as Wolfram silently began to wash his back. He'd seen it. The one part of Wolfram he'd never seen before. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. They were supposed to reveal themselves to each other at the same time, weren't they? After a romantic evening, maybe some scented candles setting the mood? But now that couldn't happen.

It wasn't fair, was it? Wolfram had been so patient with him. Even if he always used to accuse him of cheating, he'd never once tried to force anything physical like this. Really, if either of them deserved to see the other like that, it was Wolfram. That's right, he'd never be able to sleep in the same bed as Wolfram again unless he did this.

“Wolfram,” Yuri said, his voice barely a whisper. The towel on his back ceased its movements.

“Yes?” came the soft, embarrassed reply.

“It's just … well...” Words wouldn't be enough. He had to do this now before he wimped out. In a swift motion, Yuri stood up spun around, and flashed his fiancé for a few seconds.

Wolfram's response was to fall back in surprise, leaving only his shoulders and head above the water. His face was reddening to the point that he looked sunburned, and his eyes were wide with confused arousal.

“There,” Yuri said as he covered himself up again, his eyes drifting away in embarrassment, “now we're even.”

The two mazoku returned to seating positions, facing each other without looking at one another. Yuri couldn't bring himself to meet Wolfram in the eyes, but he wondered if his fiancé’s gaze was drifting to his crotch as much as Yuri's kept drifting back to Wolfram's. The silence only grew tenser as the minutes passed; he couldn't help but wonder if Wolfram's body was responding as noticeably as his was.

“Wolfram,” came his barely audible whisper, “are … are you hard right now?”

The choked gasp from his fiancé was enough for Yuri to look him in the eyes again. He'd never once seen Wolfram so red, and he knew he probably looked the same.

“J-just what kind of question are you asking?”

Yuri's hesitation was fading with each passing second. “I just want to know.”

“W-well,” he'd never seen Wolfram so shy before, “yes. I am.”

“I-I want to see it.” Wolfram's shyness turned to shocked indignation; Yuri wasn't sure if it was because of his request or their location. He didn't think on it. He didn't care. Right now, all he could think about was Wolfram's body. “I'll show you mine too, of course.”

Wolfram's shock subsided, and the blond mazoku began worrying his lip, eyes darting across the ground in thought. The silence stretched between them, adding to the increasing tension Yuri was feeling in his loins. Then, sudden determination igniting in his eyes, Wolfram nodded and tore his towel away from his waist. Yuri was quick to follow.

They stood there for a moment, gazing at each other's erect manhood. Despite the fog rolling over Yuri's mind, he was pretty sure Wolfram was bigger than he was. Yuri swallowed hard and tore his vision away from Wolfram's erection to look his fiancé in the eye. Wolfram met his gaze. There was no hesitation.

The couple closed the short distance between them. Lips smashed together and limbs wrapped around bodies. Tongues entered mouths and mouths released moans. They could feel each other; their throbbing erections only served to stimulate the other even more. Yuri's mouth explored Wolfram's chest, his nipples, and his hands moved lower and lower...

“Yuri!”

Hearing Wolfram say his name like that, in husky cry, was enough to break through the fog in Yuri's head. In this suddenly hyper-aware state he found himself in, his mind moved a million miles a minute. He'd pressed Wolfram against the bath's edge, Wolfram's hands were gripping his shoulders for dear life, and his own hands were mere millimeters from Wolfram's butt hole.

“It's important to loosen your partner up before you enter them,” the words of that magazine Murata and Shouri had bought him echoed through his head, “especially if it's their first time. If their anus is too tight, the intercourse could end with them in serious pain.” It was a _very_ descriptive and _very_ blunt magazine.

He needed lubed. He had lubed. Shouri had bought him some when he bought those magazines. The lube was hidden in the back of his closet damn it! Wait; they were in the bath. The water probably wasn't as good, but it was better than nothing, right?

“Yu-ah~!” Wolfram's second cry was interrupted by Yuri's forefinger penetrating him. Then came the middle finger. And the ring. With each one, Wolfram's grip on Yuri's shoulders tightened, and he pulled the two of them closer together. Husky pants were the only thing coming out of either mazoku's mouth. Then Yuri did it. He removed his fingers, and shoved his manhood into Wolfram. He had never thought his fiancé could make such an embarrassing noise, but a lot about today was surprising. Wolfram's right hand released Yuri's left shoulder and threw itself onto the back his head, pressing his face into the crook of Wolfram's neck and leaving the minimum possible separation between their torsos.

“Enter your partner slowly,” the magazine's words echoed. Well, too late for that. “Even though you'll want to, don't repeatedly thrust. This can hurt your partner, especially if it's their first time.” Okay, he could still do that. “To maximize pleasure, rotate your penis around their anus, or sway it from side to side. This will stimulate your partners g-spots.” Another thing he could still do. Would definitely do. Did.

Yuri wanted to pull his head back. He wanted to see Wolfram's face, to look his fiancé in the eyes while they shared their first time. Wolfram's hand stopped him from doing that. He contended himself with ravishing the crook of Wolfram's neck as his crotch followed the magazine's instructions.

At the height of the moaning, of the muffled cries of each other's names, they came. Not at the same time, but close enough that neither of them could remember who came first. When they had finished, Yuri removed himself, the mazoku untangled their limbs from each other, and both their bodies sank until only their heads and necks were left above water. Yuri rotated himself until his back, like Wolfram's, was supported by the bath's walls; he didn't trust his arms to keep him upright.

Neither of them was sure how long it took to catch their breath, to come down from the high losing their virginity had bestowed. When they did, they looked at each other. Even in most heated make-out sessions over the past two weeks, they never looked at each other like they did then. Eventually, the silence broke.

“How was I?” Yuri asked.

“Amazing.” Don't ask him how, but Yuri could tell Wolfram wanted to say more. So much more, in fact, that they'd probably have stayed in there until dinner if he did. But he couldn't find the words.

That was fine. Yuri couldn't either.

The bath water had cleaned off any evidence, and the two men were dried and redressing themselves when Wolfram found something else to say.

“We should make our wedding arrangements as soon as possible.”

“Why?” Not that Yuri minded the idea.

“Because I want to do that again.”

Yes and? Yuri conveyed with is face.

“And we aren't allowed to do that again until our wedding night.”

Oh. In that case... “You're right. Let's talk to Gunter and Gwendal about it right away.”

As determined as they were, neither of them noticed the bath guard's face as they left. Dacascos had never in his life blushed so deeply, or for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was the first sex scene I've ever written. How did I do?


End file.
